


Finding Comfort In Your Steady Presence

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: This work is for Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2, Day 1.Prompts: Shadow | LightBonus: Colors





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't stick to the prompt strictly, but I hope you see it in there nevertheless!

It was quiet.

That wasn’t odd, though. Kei knew Tobio liked to go to bed early, especially on days when college volleyball practice was harder than usual. He set his backpack down gently, careful to make as little noise as possible. His stomach growled then, and he knew his first stop should be the kitchen, but he decided he could put off dinner for just a few more minutes and made his way to their bedroom instead.

The lights in the room were still on, so it was quite likely that his boyfriend had fallen asleep while waiting up for him. This thought and the sight of Tobio curled up on Kei’s side of the bed with his face buried in Kei’s pillow made his chest tighten.

Kei didn’t like to work this late himself, but his professor had been short on staff for a few weeks, and as a consequence, he had been returning from the laboratory increasingly late. It had started with him missing dinnertime, and before he knew it, most days ended up with Tobio going to sleep before Kei even got home.

Tobio understood like he always did, and Kei had never appreciated his boyfriend’s patience more.

_“I don’t know what you… dino-scientists do, but even I can grasp the concepts of being short-staffed and working long hours.”_

_“Well, as long as you don’t react to my coming home late the same way those jealous wives in soap operas do, I think we’ll be fine.”_

_“Heh? Since when do you know so much about jealous women on television?”_

_“… King, that’s like common knowledge. Why don’t you know about them **more**?”_

And that had been the end of that.

Usually, when Kei returned so late that Tobio was already sleeping, he didn’t wake him up. He was aware that his boyfriend’s routine was as physically taxing as his own was mentally taxing; he could see the shadows under Tobio’s eyes on the nights that the latter didn’t get enough sleep, and they were similar to his own. Tonight was no different. Kei stepped out of the room just as quietly as he had stepped into it, and ate his dinner cold, too tired and hungry to warm it a little first.

When he returned to the bedroom, he didn’t expect to see Tobio staring at the doorway with bleary eyes. Kei’s heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend yawning.

“I was wondering what the sound was. That was probably you in the kitchen”, Tobio said, voice slurring over some of the words, a fond smile making its way onto his tired face.

“I was washing the dishes. Dinner was wonderful today, thank you”, Kei replied as he made his way over to the closet they shared to change out of his work outfit. He could hear the sheets rustling as Tobio moved over to his own side of the bed, setting Kei’s pillow in its original location by the headboard.

“You’re too formal, even after all these years, you know”, he said mockingly. At that, Kei snorted.

“Who was the one who used extremely formal Japanese to ask me for permission to hold my hand on our first date, huh?”

Tobio groaned into the mattress.

“Ugh, are you never going to let that go?”

Kei, having finished changing into pajamas, walked over to where his boyfriend lay in a few long strides. He leaned down until his bangs were touching Tobio’s forehead, and waited until Tobio shut his eyes in anticipation of a kiss before whispering, “No”.

Tobio’s eyes snapped open in annoyance as he swatted Kei’s laughing face away and grumbled, “Your breath stinks; go brush your teeth”.

Kei smirked as he walked towards the bathroom. There was a time when his boyfriend’s words would rub against him the wrong way, and it was long gone.

Moreover, it wasn’t as if Tobio could stay annoyed at Kei for more than five minutes, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
